


爱之夏

by sparethat_spider



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider
Summary: * 不是正常的情感* 《威斯克报告》隐藏篇x
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 8





	爱之夏

1998年的夏天我在浣熊市担任公职。不是什么大官，STARS里Alpha小队的队长罢了，仅够我像下水道的老鼠一样偷偷摸摸的做一些事情。

队里的成员都是我亲手招来的，都是方便我办事的好队员。平日里我不太怎么关注他们，毕竟待不久，没必要发展感情。我瞧着他们也不太习惯休闲场合有我的存在，故而我总是把自己藏在墨镜后面，习惯于一个人独处并暗中观察。

只有一次我朝他们发脾气。那是一次周例会上，我正讲着阿克雷山区的巡逻部署，Bravo小队全员也在，恩里克坐在我旁边的位子上听的聚精会神。还未讲完，我却瞧见一贯以老实著称的巴里没有注意我手中的白板，却一副好像便秘的表情盯着桌子，我出其不意的走过去，巴里立即慌了神往背后藏着什么东西，轻易的被我搜了出来。

是一张纸条，上面画着一个戴墨镜的三根毛，正在对着什么侃侃而谈的样子，旁边用歪斜的笔记写了个Wesker——是我吗?

这倒是新鲜，我没有特别生气，毕竟第一次见到有人画我，还是用这么抽象的笔法。

我还没问这是谁的大作，旁边的克里斯就站了起来，主动承认是他。

他是个退役士兵，典型的九十年代嚼口香糖的美国男青年，没品味没道德没女友的三无产品——我招他就是看中这份曾被军队开除的顽劣。指不定能帮上我什么忙。

但今天看来似乎他跟我想象的不太一样。

我象征性的骂了他几句，叫他认真些。毕竟在别的小队面前还是要脸的。

从那时起我开始注意这个克里斯起来。

我逐渐听到一些关于他的信息。他有个妹妹，他找这份工就是为了供妹妹读大学；他和其他队员打成一片关系很好，那个吉尔还总是帮他说话；他的枪法很好，对各种武器都有研究，没用过的也能很快上手。

按理来说这样的人应该很聪明才对，但他给我的感觉——光看平时的行为的话实在是有些呆傻。比如早上睡过头衣服穿反，站他旁边说话会看到他慌忙藏起来以为我没看到的随身听，抽屉里（我随手翻过）散乱堆着一堆不同图样的泡泡糖纸。

就这样，我在日常工作和暗中观察之余给自己找了个消遣活动——待在墨镜后面看这个呆傻的青年像一片林中空地一样逐渐向我展露自身，他吃甜甜圈的样子，和别人聊天喜欢坐在桌上晃着的腿，大喇喇的坐在巡逻车里和街边的漂亮女孩儿调情。虽然知道越多，越让我对他的一切嗤之以鼻，但我渐渐从心里升起一种奇异的感觉——我想亲手毁掉他。这感觉让我从来没觉得哪一个夏天像1998年的夏天这么难熬过。

第二个月过去之后我终于还是忍耐不住的在办公室里操了他——实在没有别的办法，工作让我心烦——不用杀人来解决问题的话。公司的工作越来越紧密，上面传来一条又一条的指令让我疲于奔命。柏肯暗中与我作对一般的态度又让我咬牙切齿的可恨。每天我几乎夜不能寐，但可笑一群注定成为我垫脚石的炮灰却每天过的这么轻松和开心！

是在上班时间。

是下午三点过。我特意锁上门，告诉外面那群嘻嘻哈哈的下属说我要赶一个报告，让他们该干嘛干嘛去，别来打扰。那地方小的可怜，隔音效果也不怎么好。我让克里斯趴在我的桌子下面舔我。我跟他说我喜欢他。

那个傻瓜看起来一脸迷茫，像是令人惊讶的相信了我这个自认为都不怎么地的谎言。

他什么也没说，很卖力的吞吐着，又像在吃糖一样从下面舔到上面——我觉得很舒服的同时脑子中同时冒出三个想法：他到底吃了多少糖？为什么这么熟练？蛀牙会传染吗？

这些莫名其妙乱七八糟的想法在克里斯的服务下都烟消云散了，因为他拿他小狗似的眼睛无辜的看我。

我不知道哪个正常的上司会在上班时间在办公室里干这事，但反正我干了。

我提溜着他的T恤把他拎起来，他晕头转向的向后靠在办公桌上——他以为我要吻他——但那怎么可能呢，我一口咬在他的脖子上，他嗷的叫了一声，又马上意识到什么似的捂上嘴。真是个傻瓜！

出于不想把办公桌弄脏和狠狠羞辱他的双重心理，我让他站在门后面，那门上的玻璃是单向的，可以看见外面，但是无法瞧见里面。

就这样我在STARS所有人的面前操他，一边叫他不要动的太厉害——这门和图书馆里的一切一样都是古董，我不敢保证它不会突然垮掉。

不过就算突然垮掉的话，会倒霉的也只是克里斯罢了，我勉强只算是解开了拉链的裤子和上半身整洁的衣物倒是可以迅速还原保证我的清白。

但是我这样高尚的人又怎么会做出这样的事呢？我只是像动物一样与他交媾。

克里斯还是一句话都没说，他憋着气不敢喘，声音都憋在嗓子里，眼睛湿漉漉的低垂着——他羞于看外面。

这幅情景可把我逗乐了，他瑟缩的样子我从未见过，我甚至怀疑没有他害怕的东西。当然，这是不可能的，鉴于他才二十五岁，我可以勉为其难的告诉他他这样的青年应该怕什么。

我凑上前去狠狠的堵住了他的嘴——不算是吻，充其量算咬吧。我咬了他的嘴唇，并用下面加快的行动告诉他我想咬他的舌头。

最后他彻底闭上了眼睛。有些绝望的。

我射在了里面。

我有没有提过我喜欢听Jimi Hendrix？

在阿克雷的别墅地下，我放出了那个怪物，（在心里）哼着hey Joe一枪击倒了瑞贝卡，那小子的脸上精彩纷呈，像电影播片一样闪过许多表情，最后还是选择和歌里Joe的老婆一样停在“愤怒”这一种上，但他只是瞪着我，没有说话，也没有扣下扳机。很正常，我无所谓的耸耸肩，转过头面对着那个怪物，准备迎接我的新生。

那一刻我想我不是世俗意义上的可怜人，也不是柏肯眼中忙于工作没有性生活的职场傻瓜，虽然他们常常在背后嘲笑我不过是个一出生就被打上条形码的商品。但我从不屑一顾，我是要做新世界的神，而他们不过蝼蚁罢了，毕竟就像人们会跟长得比自己矮的人比身高，却从没有谁会跟喜马拉雅山比身高一样。

我是不姓斯宾塞，但斯宾塞也未见得就如何了不得。我讨厌秩序，讨厌正义，讨厌惺惺作态的一切东西，因此我从书里拈出——我想我大概是个“Hippie”吧！历史不曾定义我这样的人，不过我与他们最大的区别就在于他们会失败，而我，注定会——

“Wesker！”我听见一个声音打断了我丰富的内心活动，那个刚才还傻站在我后面的小子不知怎么的冲了过来挡在我前面，生化武器Tyrant刚刚破窗而出，伸出的巨爪离他的天灵盖不过半寸之遥。

其实他死了也许反而更好，但我也不知怎么的脑子秀逗了一般脱口而出：“危险，快躲开！”然后一把将这个傻小子推搡到一边，他踉踉跄跄的举起手里的枪，下一秒Tyrant的爪子就冲破了我的胸膛。

意识模糊下去的时候我听见他又喊了一声威斯克，那声音不知道是不是我的错觉，竟然像极了他被我推到门上时的哽咽和他喜欢吹的泡泡糖一样破掉的声音，我内心幻想了一下我们也许在未来重见时的场景——那情景让我想笑又没力气，也许下次见面给他带颗糖吧！

但最后闭上眼睛时我还是觉得些许遗憾，1998年的夏天还是过去了。


End file.
